An Alternate Route: Danni Phantom
by dpphan333
Summary: Gender bender. PERMANENT HIATUS; HERE FOR ARCHIVING. SOMEBODY MAY ADOPT THIS STORY--READ SECOND 'CHAPTER' FOR INFO.
1. Chapter 1

Time for some gender bended Danny Phantom fun:)

**I **_**won't**_** necessarily do the episodes in order they are on the show if I don't remember them...**just so you know. Yeah.

_**Danni Phantom**_

————————————————————————————————

We see nothing but the face of Jack Fenton; a large man wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. 'We' back up to see three teenagers sitting in chairs, with Jack standing in front of them. There was a girl and two boys.

The girl was wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval on the (noticeable) chest; blue jeans; and red and white sneakers. Her raven black hair was in a pony-tail at the very back, while the top and front of her hair was (strangely) messy as it usually was. She had icy blue eyes that were now open wide as she watched her father, hoping he didn't embarrass her in front of the other two teens. She was Danielle 'Danni' Fenton.

The boy to Danni's left was Samuel 'Sam' Manson, resident goth boy of Casper High, wearing a black t-shirt with a purple dot on the front; black pants; and black combat boots. He also had raven black hair with a ponytail on the back of his head. Sam had lilac eyes, which puzzled everyone who saw them compared to her parent's eyes. In fact, his hair color was deemed impossible; his parents were both blond. His eyes were half-lidded in boredom and arms were crossed.

The final teen, the geek-looking male on the other side of Sam, was techno-geek Tucker 'Tuck' Foley. Tucker was wearing a yellow t-shirt; brown jeans; and red and white sneakers like Danni's. He, like his two friends, had raven black hair, but it was hidden under a red beret on his head. Tucker had emerald green eyes.

Jack said, "So, Danni, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts!"

"Uh, actually, dad...I wanna do somethin' else with my life...that _doesn't_ involve ghosts..." Danni stuttered.

Sam said, "Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I _was_ into ghosts; but they're so _mainstream_ now. They're like cell phones."

Tucker was the last to reply, "Waist these looks and all this charisma _hunting ghosts_?" Tucker shook his head and added, "_Criminal_."

Jack smiled, "Well, if you _do_ want to hunt ghosts, there's some things you need to learn!" He spun around and started looking through some beakers and miscellaneous inventions.

Danni sighed and looked anywhere _except_ her father; towards the stairs out of the lab. She was starting to weigh the odds of escaping towards them. Danni's eyes widened and a blue whisp escaped her mouth. Danni muttered softly to herself, "Oh no." She looked around a bit before her eyes settled on the Fenton Portal, the portal into the Ghost Zone that her parents made. It was also something that changed the young girl's life forever...and...it was open. Before she could say anything, two ghost octopuses came from the portal. The octopuses suddenly picked up Sam and Tucker around their mouths and picked them up, into the air.

Jack continued to talk, "Sure, I haven't seen a ghost..." Danni looked at the octopuses who were grinning (yeah, they had mouths) evilly at their captives. Jack continued, grinning, "But when I do, I'll be prepared. And so will you...whether you want to be—or not."

Danni stared at the octopuses in fear for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes in determination. The youngest Fenton jumped towards the ghosts. 'We' back up so we can't see Danni anymore. There is a flash seen where Danni jumped to. We watch Jack continue to look for something on the table as some fighting noises are heard. Sam and Tucker were sent flying back into their seats.

Jack explained, "It all starts with your equipment." He spun around and held up a green and white thermos, "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts." Jack turned back to the table and continued, "_But_ since it doesn't work yet, it's just a _thermos_. A thermos with the word "_Fenton_" in front of it!" Jack said, proudly. The octopus flew by again after some more fighting noises.

The ghost octopuses stopped in front of the portal dizzily before fleeing into the portal. 'We' back up just in time for a flash at the left to see Danni glaring at the portal. Danni looks over her shoulder and sees Jack about to turn around, so she quickly ran back to the seats.

Jack walked over to the portal, "And that? That is the Fenton Portal." He walked over to it, "It releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it to or not." Jack paused to knock on the doors of the portal, "And _someday_, I'll figure out how _that_ works, _too_!"

Jack grinned as he turned to the three teenagers, "So...who wants to _hunt some ghosts_?"

Tucker and Sam were sitting there, staring into space while shivering. Danni was leaning on Tucker's chair, panting rapidly.

Jack smiled, "Look at you kids! You're too excited to speak!!" Jack paused and grinned cheerily. He continued, "So; I'll just go on speaking! I was born _many_ years ago in a log cabin in the woods...can't exactly remember where...but I _do_ remember I got a pony...as matter of fact; we had to eat horse meat during the _war_...had a problem with that..."

While Jack rambled on his lives story, Tucker and Sam glanced over at Danni in shock. Danni looked down at the floor and put her hands on her knees, still breathing hard.

_**She's a Phantom**_

_**Danni Phantom-Phantom...**_

**Yo' Danni Fenton,**

**was just fourteen,**

**When her parents built,**

**A very strange machine**

**It was designed,**

**to view,**

**a world unseen**

_**(Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-she's-Danni-Phantom-Phantom)**_

**When it didn't quite work,**

**Her folks,**

**they just quit,**

**But then Danni took a look,**

**inside of it,**

**There was a great big flash,**

**Every thing changed,**

**Her molecules,**

**got all rearranged!**

_**(Phantom! Phantom!)**_

**When she woke up,**

**She,**

**realized,**

**She had snow white hair,**

**And glowing green eyes,**

**She could walk through walls,**

**disappear,**

**and fly,**

**She was much more unique,**

**Then the other guy!**

**But then Danni knew,**

**what she had to do,**

**She had to stop the ghosts who were coming through!**

**She's here to fight,**

**For me,**

**and you!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-she's-Danni-Phantom!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-she's-Danni-Phantom!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-she's-Danni-Phantom!**

**She's Danni Phantom!**

**Mystery Meat**

Maddie Fenton, Danni's mother, was working on some device that was probably used to destroy ghosts or...something. Danni didn't want to know. The youngest Fenton (Danni, in case you were wondering) was eating her cereal. The spoon was in her right hand and her left cheek was rested on her left fist. Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, Danni's older sister, was reading a book at the table, using it as a shield to the sparks whatever their mother was working on.

Maddie spoke up, "Two days, and it's _done_."

"What did you say?...it's _done_?" Jack asked. He grabbed the device from Maddie's hand and shouted, "It's done!" He then added, "The _Fenton Finder_ is _done_!" (Insert corny fanfare music. XD)

Danni ignored them. She tried to take a bite of cereal, but hadn't noticed that her arm had become an outline and the spoon fell into her cereal, causing her to bite mid-air. Confused, Danni looked at her arms and yelped. She quickly hid her insubstantial arm, just in case someone saw it.

Danni didn't look over at her parents, yet. Well, until Jack said, "This baby uses satellites to lead you _right_ to the _ghosts_!"

"It does _wha_' to track _wha_'?" Danni asked, nervously. (Which was worse: the new invention, or the fact her arm hadn't returned to normal yet!?)

The Fenton Finder spoke up, "**Ghost detected; straight ahead.**" Jack and Maddie stepped forward, towards Danni. The 14-year-old stepped back. This continued until Danni was backed against the wall. The Fenton Finder's voice said, "**Ghost found. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.**" Jack and Maddie looked up at Danni. Danni smiled sheepishly and waved her normal arm at them. Yup, her right arm was still intangible.

Jack complained, "What! That can't be _right_!"

Danni was going to say something when her whole body become intangible. She saw this and panicked for a second until she became fully solid again. Danni sighed, "Actually..." Her parents looked at her. Danni continued, looking down with her arms dropped sadly, "I...need to tell ya guys somethin'..."

Before Danni's parents or Danni could say anything/continue, Jazz spoke up, "That's not _all_ you need, little sis." Jazz walked around the parents and stood beside her younger sister. Jazz spoke, "You need _guidance_." She turned and glared at Jack and Maddie, "And _parents_ who can provide it!"

Maddie sighed, "Sweetie, we _know_ some things we do don't make any sense, but you're _only_—!"

"Sixteen. _Biologically_! But _psychologically_ I'm an adult, and I'm _not_ going to let your i_nsane_ obsession with ghosts to haunt this _inexpressible child_!" Jazz grabbed Danni by the shoulders and hugged her close before she could escape, "Come on you _abused, unwanted wretch_..._I'll_ drive you to _school_!" Jazz dragged Danni away while glaring at their parents.

Maddie frowned, "Huh...that's strange...Jasmine _never_ offers to drive Danni to school..."

Jack agreed, "You're _right_. That can only mean _one thing_. That isn't our _oldest daughter_...that's a _ghost_..." Jack narrowed his eyes dramatically. He then ran after Danni and Jazz, "Wait, _Danni_! It's a trap!" Maddie quickly followed her husband. Screen fades out.

Screen fades back in to show a wide-shot of Casper High. Let 'us' teleport into the halls 'cause 'we' _can_ teleport because 'we're'...special that way. 'We' see Danni, Tucker, and Sam, who were walking down the halls to the cafeteria for lunch. They went up a flight of stairs.

Danni said to her friends, "I think I should tell 'em."

"Are you crazy? Parents don't _listen_! Worse, they don't _understand_. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO _I __AM_!?" Sam shouted.

Danni and Tucker stared at the goth boy with raised eyebrows. Danni remarked, "Uh, Sammie?" (Danni was the only person in the universe that could survive calling Samuel Manson "Sammie"...) Danni continued, "I...I was talkin' about _my_ powers..._my_ problems."

Sam blinked and sheepishly smiled, "Right. Err, so was I."

"_Right_," Tucker rolled his eyes.

Danni crossed her arms and groaned, "It's been a month since the accident, and I _still_ have _barely_ any control! What if somethin' happens...some'ody** (b)** catches me...? I'll go from _normal geek_ to _super-powered__ freak_!" In middle of Danni's rant, her legs had become transparent and she began sinking into the ground.

Tucker pointed this out, "Like you're doing right now?"

Danni looked down at herself and gasped. Sam and Tucker quickly helped her back up and held her up in mid-air until her legs returned to normal.

Danni sighed as she went up another flight of stairs, her friends close after. She said, "If my dad can inven' somethin' that makes me _half-ghost_, why can't he invent _somethin'_ to make me _normal_ again!?" Danni complained. She shoved her hands into her jean pockets. The youngest Fenton didn't notice that she had become a simple outline and even didn't notice when she phased through a vending machine. Danni became solid again after walking a few steps away from the vending machine.

Sam quickly ran in front of her, "Danni, you are _not_ a freak. Your powers make you _unique_! Unique is _good_!" Danni just stared at the boy with a bemused look on her face. Sam continued, "That's why _I'm _an _Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian_."

"A what?" Tucker asked, confused.

Danni explained, "It means he doesn'**(t) **eat anythin' with a face on it."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Oh, who cares about that stuff. Two words; _meat coinsure_." Tucker smelled the air around Danni and remarked, "Last night, you had sloppy joes."

"Dude, that's cool." Danni smiled. She thought sarcastically, _Not much of a turn-on, though...not that I care...right?_

Tucker smiled and explained, "Meat heightens the senses. And my all-meat streak is 14-years-long."

Sam interupted, "Until now. I managed to make some..._changes_."

"What?" Tucker asked, confused. He questioned the goth, "What'd you do!?"

Moments later...

Danni and Tucker stared at the...bun with grass on it on their lunch trays. Danni asked, "What is this? Grass on a bun?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_!?" Tucker shouted at Sam.

Sam smiled at her, "Tucker, it's time...for a change." He held up a 'grass on a bun'. Tucker's eye twitched.

Meanwhile, in the lab from the beginning of this 'episode', Jack and Maddie were working on something. The Fenton Portal, behind them on the other side of the lab, opened unnoticed. A cafeteria lady-looking ghost hovered out. She smiled and said, calmly, "Somebody's changed the menu. Who would do that?" She went straight up and went intangible through the roof.

Jack grinned, "I've finished it! The Fenton Xtractor! I can use it to suck the ghost out of our oldest daughter!"

Maddie frowned, "Jack, I'm not so sure about this...what if we hurt Jazz? What if she _isn't_ a ghost?"

"Maddie, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt _humans_...unless it get's in your hair..." Jack said, thoughtfully. He turned the Xtractor on while holding it up to his face. His hair got sucked inside the Xtractor. Jack screamed, "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH_!" Jack took a deep breath and calmed down, "See...?"

Meanwhile, the Lunch Lady ghost drifted through the roof of Casper High's kitchens. All of the lunch ladies were gone to eat some real food somewhere, so it was empty. The ghost hovered down to the floor and looked around until she saw a booklet. It said on the cover "Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Menu". The Lunch Lady's eyes narrow in anger.

Danni and Tucker sat on one side of the table, Sam on the other. Danni and Tucker glared at Sam while the goth ignored them and ate his 'grass on a bun'.

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer, an overweight teacher, walked over to the trio and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Hello, Mr. Manson. I came here to _personally_ _thank you_ for the new _all-vegetarian_ menu. I think it's a great change."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Lancer." Sam smiled, proudly.

Tucker's eyes widened, then twitched, and he sniffed the air around Mr. Lancer, "Meat...near..." Tucker's strange meat-smelling abilities coming into effect.

Mr. Lancer glanced around with shifty eyes, "No, no...I assure you, the rumors of the _all-meat buffet in the teacher's lounge _are _not_ true." Mr. Lancer pulled out a toothpick and used it before putting a hand on Sam's shoulder again. "Thanks again." And he walked off.

"Yeah," Tucker glared at Sam. "Thanks again for making us eat _garbage_, _Samuel_!"

"It's not garbage! It's highly recyclable organic matter!" Sam said, crossing his arms and stick his nose up into the air, eyes closed.

Danni and Tucker replied, simultaneously, "It's garbage."

Sam snorted and took a bite of 'grass on a bun''. He paused before adding, "Oh, and don't call me _Samuel_...if you want to live!"

Danni stared at her 'grass on a bun' with an unamused look on her face. She was going to take a reluctant bite of it, when a blue vapor escaped her mouth. Danni resisted the urge to say 'saved by the sense' or something, and said, "Uh, guys? We...might have a problem..." Before Danni could say anything else, a small blob of mud hit the back of her head. Danni groaned, 'Hey!' She looked over her shoulder and moaned, "Err, make that two problems..."

Paulina Sanchez stalked up to Danni, "Hey, Dan-boy!" She enjoyed teasing Danni about having a 'boy's name' all the time. That, and both of Danni's friends were boys, too. Paulina held up a lunch tray that had three blobs of mud, "Dash Baxter"—Danni's heart did a tripe backflip hearing the name of the jock she had a crush on since...well...forever—"asked for some mud pies. I have no clue why he would want something like—err, never mind. The point is, he got three mud pies. With mud. From the ground. He's not pleased and decided to complain at _me_!"

Sam spoke up, thoughtfully, "Actually, I think it's topsoil."

Paulina rolled her eyes, "Whatever! Who cares? All I know is that Dash was complaining. And it's all because of your boyfriend!"

Danni frowned, "I'm _not_ his girlfriend." _Ew, my best friend? Who does Paulina think she is!?...I bet Sam's thinking the exact same thing...poor guy; getting insulted by Paulina when I was the main target..._

"I'm not her boyfriend..." Sam muttered. _Sorry to burst your bubble, Paulina, but we're just best friends! Who happen to be opposite genders!...Wow, is it that obvious...? Oh, never mind! Who does that preppy slut think she is? Poor Danni, having to be bullied by the "cooler" and "prettier" girls all the time..._

Tucker thought, _They are _so_ in denial..._

"Right...well, Dash said something about these being the only "good" years in his life since after high-school it's all downhill from there. I stopped listening after about five minutes. Anyway, since I'm Dash's _girlfriend_"—Danni's eyes flashed green (for a second) in anger and jealousy. Paulina knew about Danni's crush and not-so-subtly made it a point that Paulina was Dash's girlfriend and not her—"I decided to come to the people responsible."

"But—!" Danni started to protest.

Paulina interupted, "Quiet!" She put the tray gracefully in front of Danni and smirked, "Eat it."

Danni stared at her as if Paulina had lost all sanity (which, Danni quipped in her mind with a mental smirk, wasn't very far away) and asked, dumbly, "_Wha'_?"

"It's your punishment, Danster." Paulina said, cheerfully.

Danni glared at her and sighed. Danni looked down at the 'food' in front of her with her eyes half-lidded in bemusement and used the spoon on the tray to take a _very_ reluctant bite. Before it could get too close to her mouth, another whisp of blue spectral-mist escaped her mouth. Danni glanced around until she saw the Lunch Lady hovering through the kitchen nearby. Danni looked around nervously, then back down to her food. Suddenly, she got a very amusing idea.

Danni picked up the tray and shouted, "_Garbage fight_!" Before throwing it at Paulina, knocking the popular girl onto the floor. Danni dived under the table. Tucker followed after her. The whole student body started to join in, throwing the 'food' at each other.

Sam argued, "It's not garbage, it's—!"

Danni's hand reached up, grabbed Sam's shirt, and dragged him under the table just as a mud ball flew past. Danni then crawled away, leading her two friends through the crowd.

Paulina shouted, "I'll get you for this, Fenton!" She was hit by a 'grass on a bun' then a mud ball and fell over again.

"Well, I'm still her fav', I guess..." Danni mumbled as she stood up. Sam and Tucker stood up at her sides and they walked over to the kitchen.

Tucker grinned, "That was awesome!"

Danni blushed at his praise; Tucker had never complimented her before! Well, he had, but only very rarely. She smiled proudly, "Thank you." She continued, blush fading away as she spoke, "Though it migh' have been a bad idea; I think the mud in Paulina's face was **(a)**'n _improvement_."

Sam smirked, "Sometimes I wonder about you two. Now, what was the emergency that you needed to start a food fight for?"

"Ghost. Follo'**(w)** me." Danni said as she opened the door. Tucker poked his head in the door with Danni and they stared at the Lunch Lady ghost hovering around the kitchens.

Tucker remarked, "This shouldn't be too bad." All three of them stepped into the kitchen and stood there, staring at the ghost. From Danni's right to left, it was Danni, Sam, and Tucker standing in a line. Tucker continued, "She looks a little like my grandma."

Danni cleverly quipped, "Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?"

Before Sam or Tucker could reply, the ghost saw them. She said, calmly, "Hello, children. Could you help me? Today's menu is meatloaf...but I don't _see _the meatloaf. Did somebody change the menu?"

"Yeah." Tucker spoke up. He pointed at Sam, "He did."

"YOU _CHANGED_ THE _MENU_!?" The Lunch Lady shouted. The trio gasped and backed away slightly. The Lunch Lady continued, "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE _SAME_ FOR _FIFTY YEARS_!" She roared angrily. A mysterious wind began to blow.

Danni quickly stepped forward and stared at the ghost in slight fear. She said to her friends, "Get behind me!"

Sam and Tucker obeyed and hid behind her. Sam remarked sarcastically, his eyes half-lidded in bemusement, "Wow. I feel save." He was much taller then both Tucker _and_ Danni.

Ignoring this comment, Danni half-shouted, "I'm...going..._gh-ghost_!" Danni clenched her fists as she bended her elbows to her sides dramatically.

Two light blue rings formed at her waist. The whole world seemed to go slow motion as they transformed her. The rings were moving slowly along her body to increase the drama. One went up and the other went down. As they passed over her clothes, they became a two-piece black hazmat suit. The top was cropped to show some of her stomach. The bottom was basically black and white hazmat pants. The gloves and boots of the suit were white/silver. Her eyes were now glowing green, thanks to the light blue rings. Her hair had changed as well thanks to the transformation; it was now a snowy white instead of raven black. Danni's whole body was glowing slightly. The rings disappeared once the transformation was complete. The mysterious wind thanks to the Lunch Lady's anger now blew a bit more furiously because of the transformation.

No longer did Danni Fenton stand there. Danni Phantom stood there in a dramatic pose, her fists clenched in determination. Her face mirrored this determination as she glared slightly. However, she was shivering slightly, as the transformation was a bit painful. As the transformation rings moved, it felt almost like her whole body was on fire, but she couldn't scream. But she had to suck it up and fight the ghost. Who else can fight them? That and...she didn't want Tucker or Sam to know for a _lot_ of reasons; mostly because she didn't want them to worry about her—she was a big girl, she could take care of herself!...Most of the time...— _Then again, _she thought, _they worry about me when I fight these stupid ghosts._ Still...

Sam and Tucker watched in slight awe as Danni flew up into the air, her legs fusing into a ghostly tail briefly until she hovered in front of the Lunch Lady. Sure, they had seen Danni do this a few times, but the transformation still made them awestruck every time so far.

Danni shouted, "I c-command you to...to go aw-way!" She pointed at the Lunch Lady dramatically before letting her arm fall down and giving the Lunch Lady a 'please?' look.

The Lunch Lady laughed at her. She then punched her fist towards Danni. It glowed with green energy. Out of the corner of Danni's eyes, she saw a large barrage of plates in the sink to the right start to glow. They then hovered into the air and went flying at the wanna-be heroine. Danni yelped and closed her eyes in fear, awaiting the pain. It didn't come. She went intangible and the plates went flying through her. Once they all passed through her, she became tangible again. Danni opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. She glanced behind her and smiled when she realized what she just did.

The Lunch Lady glared in annoyance and made another sink-full of plates float into the air. This time, however, they went flying at Tucker and Sam!

Danni narrowed her eyes in determination and dashed forward with her legs fused into a tail. She hovered in front of Tucker and caught all the plates in her arms, her tail keeping her balance through the air. Danni smiled sheepishly at Tucker. Tucker just grinned. Danni winked at him playfully, then quickly hovered as fast as possible (while carrying two large piles of plates in both arms, at least) in front of Sam. Danni then lowered slightly so she could catch the plates onto the other piles, quickly moving her arms together so the piles became one large pile. Danni caught three plates in her mouth during all of this. Sam stared at her in surprise and gave Danni a reassuring smile. Danni gave a small smile, the only kind she could give with all the plates in her mouth.

Danny then moved her ghostly tail back under her so it wasn't high into the air, lifting the pile awkwardly into the air as she flew over to the counters, piling the plates onto it. Soon, her tail had increased in length greatly as she hovered at the edge of the counters, one plate still in her mouth. Danni pulled the plate out of her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Danni! Look out!" Sam shouted, "Behind you!"

Danni put the plate down on the counter and spun around to see the Lunch Lady hovering a distance away with an angry frown.

The Lunch Lady spoke, "I _control_ lunch. Lunch is _sacred_. Lunch has _rules_!" She paused before asking, kindly, "Cake?" Both of the boys nodded there heads with their jaws dropped slightly. Danni just stared in half-confusion, half-bemusement. The Lunch Lady shouts, "TOO BAD! CHILDREN WHO CHANGE _MY_ MENU DO NOT _GET_ DESERT!" She went intangible and phased through the roof.

The stoves suddenly shot green flames towards the trio. Tucker and Sam quickly dived out of the way. Danni leaned to the side so the flames barely skimmed her ghost tail. Danni quickly dashed forward, took her friends hands, and made the whole group intangible. Sam and Tucker stare at each other, then at Danni. Danni shrugged. The young Phantom then dashes forward, dragging them through the air and then through the wall as the stoves hit said wall.

The trio came tumbling out of the wall. Danni was the first one standing up. She grinned like a kid on Christmas morning, "Cool! It worked!" She paused, "I mean...I...k-knew th-that would wor-work!" She blushed momentarily.

Tucker shuddered, "Man, I still feel tingly..."

Sam complained, not really listening to either Danni or Tucker, "This is what I get for thinking like an individual?"

Danni smiled, "D-d-don't blame yourself, Sa-Sammie. T-T-T-Tay's the one who told on ya to the gh-gh-ghost!!" Danni glared at Tucker.

"Uh, opps?" Tucker grinned sheepishly.

Danni sighed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Danni's ghost sense went off and a wind started to stir. This was strange since they were still inside. They followed the direction of the wind and saw the Lunch Lady down the hall. Danni groaned, "Oh, gr-great...fir-first I h-h-ha-have to f-fight a ghost, I s-s-suddenly h-have a stutt-stuttering p-p-problem, and n-n-now I ha-have to fight the gh-ghost ag-again!"

"It's not much of a fight when you don't do any punching or kicking." Tucker pointed out. Danni just glared at him for a moment, before her attention was turned back to the meat that had started to fly above the trio's heads. The meat started to attach itself to the Lunch Lady.

Tucker stared up at the meat products. He started to name the meat products, "Pork...prime rib...steak...rib eye...port house...but wait, where'd it all come from?" It took a few seconds, but Tucker figured it out on his own, "Lancer..."

On the other side of the school, Mr. Lancer is standing in the teacher's lounge in front of a table with a cloth on it. The overweight teacher says, "_Esteemed Casper High faculty_, I present your all-_meat_...buffet!" He removed the cloth.

There was no meat.

The plates were all empty. All that was left was one bone. Lancer didn't notice until he saw all the shocked teachers. Lancer looked behind him and, seeing the empty plates, slammed his fists onto the table and screamed, "**Paradise **_**Lost**_!" His eyes narrowed angrily as he glanced around the room, "_Who did this_!?"

Meanwhile, the meat-covered Lunch Lady, as a 'meat monster', hovers in front of our heroes. She pointed down at Sam, "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" The meat monster paused to pull out a cookie, "Cookie?" Sam shakes his head 'no'. The meat monster is surprised at the fact Sam turned down her offer. She returned to being angry, "Then _PERISH_!"

Danni suddenly slid across the ground so she was in front of Sam and shouted, 'The only thing here that has an expiration date here, is _you_! Stay away from Sammie!' Danni lifted a clenched fist up into the air as if to defend, but the fist glowed a white/bluish light. The light spread down her arm and into a transformation ring that went across her body from her hand and down to her feet, making her Danni Fenton again. Danni smiled nervously at Sam, 'Uh...opps...' Danni turned her attention back to the meat monster to be picked up and be thrown into Tucker with a yelp. The meat monster then picked up Sam and disappeared down the hall.

Tucker glanced at Danni, "Change back! Now! We gotta go!"

"You two aren't going _anywhere_..." Mr. Lancer said, picked Danni and Tucker up by the shoulders and forcing them onto their feet before dragging them down the hall.

_Moments later..._

"Let's see..." Mr. Lancer mumbled, looking through Tucker s records. Paulina was at the door, watching with an amused smirk that Danni resisted the urge to rip off her face. Lancer continued, 'Tucker Foley; chronic tardiness, talking in class, and repeated loitering near the girl's locker room.'

Tucker blinked and averted his gaze from Danni. Danni raised an eyebrow at the techno-geek who looked away with a sly smile on his face.

Lancer continued, "Danielle Fenton; thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no really _serious_ mischief before toady." Lancer paused and put the folder down on his desk, "So, gentleman...lady...explain to me, please...WHY DID YOU TWO _CONSPIRE _TO _DESTROY __THE_ _SCHOOL CAFETERIA_!?"

Danni argued, "Paulina started it! She—!'"

Lancer interupted, "—Has been to every cheerleader practice _ever_. She is therefore _exempt_from scorn. You two, however, aren't cheerleaders. Well, hopefully _Mr. Foley_ isn't a cheerleader." Lancer pointed out.

Tucker glared at him. _Lancer seems to favor cheerleaders..._Tucker thought to himself...thoughtfully. Danni, after being in trouble thanks to Paulina a _lot_ of times previously, already knew this fact about the overweight teacher.

Mr. Lancer stood up and walked to the door, "I will now leave to map out your punishment. Wait here. Miss Sanchez, watch the door so they don't try anything..." Lancer glared at Danni and Tucker over his shoulder and left the room. Paulina grinned evilly and shut the door.

Tucker spoke up, "We have to save Sam. For some reason, I feel like it was my fault he got kidnapped."

"Maybe 'cuz you told the ghost he was the one that changed the menu?" Danni asked, sarcastically. She paused and said, "Hey, my stuttering problem is gone!" She walked over to some TVs that showed video cameras around the school. She saw one in particular that showed the storage of meat products that showed a bunch of boxes filled with meat. Danni pointed at it, "Look; _meat trail_!" Danni stepped away from the TVs and struck a pose. She was a bit reluctant to go ghost, since the transformation itself was _always_ fairly painful. But, she had to save Sam., so...

"G-goin' _g-g-ghost_!" She quickly morphed into her ghost form. Tucker walked over to her and Danny quickly grabbed Tucker's hand, hovered over the ground slightly, turned them intangible, and finally phased them through the floor.

Mr. Lancer entered the room again, "Gentleman, lady, your punishment will be"—he saw the fact the two 'troublemakers' were gone—"_worse_...then you could imagine!"

Meanwhile, with our...um...heroes...

Danni and Tucker phased through the floor and into the basement of the school. They landed on the floor and entered the storage room. They stared in shock. There were millions of boxes of meat around them, almost like a maze.

Tucker ran over to one of the box piles and hugged it, "I always _dreamed of it_...but I never thought I'd live to _see it_!'"

Danni rolled her eyes as she floated over to Tucker's side, "H-how is it I'm the one with the gh-ghost pow-powers, and _you're_ the we-weird k-k-k-kid?...Oh, gr-gr-gre-great, my stuttering prob-problem returned...mu-must h-h-happen ever-everytime I g-g-go ghost..."

Before Tucker could reply, a whisp of blue mist escaped Danni's mouth. The two friends walked (well, Danni floated) to the corner of the boxes and looked around it, Danni hovering over Tucker to see around the corner. Sam was there, at least. He was trapped in a large pile of meat products, with an unamused look on his face as he attempted to get out of the meat pile.

The Lunch Lady was hovering in front of him, "My dear child...meat is _good_ for you! It helps children _grow_ and makes them _smile_! _Why_ won't you eat it?" She held up a chicken bone.

Sam retorted, "We don't _need_ meat. That's fact!"

The Lunch Lady got angry, "_SILENCE_! You need _discipline_! Manners! _Respect_!" Danni and Tucker glanced at each other in surprise. The Lunch Lady continued, "You know where that comes from? _MEAT_!"

Danni landed on the ground and pointed at herself, "_I'll_ take care of the ghost. _You_ just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of..._meat_!"

Tucker pulled out a fork and knife, "_Waaay_ ahead of you, girl...hey, your stuttering is gone!" He grins.

Danni smiled at him briefly and remarked, "Must come with the determination," before putting on a determined expression. Danni hovers out from the corner and dashes towards the Lunch Lady. Tucker runs around the corner and towards the meat pile. The Lunch Lady ghost looks over her shoulder...a bit too late.

Danni's punch sends the Lunch Lady flying into a wall. The Lunch Lady looks up to see Danni land in front of her on one knee with a determined expression on her face.

Sam stares after Danni in surprise, "What about me?" He stares as Tucker runs up.

"Don't worry, Sam! I'll get you out!" Tucker starts to eat the meat.

Sam gets his usual bemused look on his face, "You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

Danni jumps into the air, somersaults, and aims a flying kick at the Lunch Lady. Unimpressed, the Lunch Lady simply catches her foot. Danni is shocked to see this. The Lunch Lady hovers up into the air and dangles the ghost girl in the air who still has a surprised look on her face, "You see? This is why you need meat! You're as skinny"—the ghost threw Danni flying away—"as a pole!"

Danni yelled in surprise as she saw the wall up ahead, getting closer.

She closed her eyes, went intangible just in case, and attempts to brake in the air. She failed to stop in the air and flipped a few times before ending up half-way through the wall, everything below her waist being phased inside the wall. Danni dragged herself out of the wall (a ghost is able to touch solid objects while intangible as long as it is concentrating; it didn't take as much concentration as she expected to walk on the floor while intangible), became solid again, and looked up in surprise as some shish kebobs came out of some boxes nearby and went flying towards her! Danni yelped and suddenly her whole torso stretched while intangible so the shish kebobs hit the wall behind her. Danni stared at her stretched torso which was rippling as if it were a ghost tail.

She smiled at the new power, but the smile vanished when she saw the Lunch Lady make a bunch of meat products—including the ones holding Sam captive—covered her, making the Lunch Lady a meat monster.

Danni stares in shock and makes her torso return to normal. Danni narrows her eyes in determination...until the meat monster stretched it's arm forward at a high speed and grabbed the only female of Team Phantom and held her in the air. She yelped in surprise, her determination melting away in seconds.

Tucker shouted, heroically, "I'll save you, D!" The meat monster then threw Danni flying in another direction. Danni quickly went transparent and phased through a wall. The meat monster spun round towards Tucker and Sam and roared at them.

Tucker glanced at Sam, "Run?"

"Run." Sam agreed. Techno-geek and goth boy alike dashed away. Tucker left his fork and knife behind in mid-air as the meat monster chased them through the storage area.

The boys ran towards a door yelling, but the meat monster shot some meat forward so it covered the door. The boys quickly turned right and continued to run. They ran past just as Danni phased half-way through the wall, holding her head in pain.

Danni gasped as she saw the meat monster chasing _her_ friends! Angrily, Danni flew high into the air and watched from the air as the meat monster chased them. Her legs were fused into a ghostly tail as she flew quickly overhead. Danni narrowed her eyes and dived down. She wrapped her arms around Tucker and Sam's shoulders and turned the boys and herself intangible as she lifted them slightly over the air. The trio phased through a wall. The meat monster simply crashed into the wall.

They phased out of the wall and high into the air. Sam said to Danni, sounding concerned, "_Jeez_, girl...goin' through walls, fighting meat monsters...you must be exhausted."

"No way!...I mean...well...maybe a little..." Danni said, softly.

This seemed to cue her eyes to shut and the ghost girl ended up falling unconscious in mid-air, making them fall to the ground. The three friends rolled and tumbled for a few moments before falling flat on the ground. Sam and Tucker sat up and stared at Danni as she reverted to her human form.

The two boys glanced at each other.

Tucker asked, "So..." Awkward silence. Until the techno-geek finished with; "...who's carrying her?"

A short fight-over-who-had-to-carry-Danni later...

Tucker walked proudly down the street, carrying Danni bridal style. Sam followed with a bemused expression on his face, even though he had originally not wanted to carry Danni.

Sam spoke up in a few moments, "Is it my turn, yet?"

"Yeah, sure." Tucker passed the unconscious girl to Sam. Sam swiped Danni from Tucker's hands and glared at Tucker. The techno-geek laughed. Sam rolled his eyes. Tucker grinned at him, "Sure you don't like her?"

"Shut up. If I wasn't carrying our best _friend_ (emphasis on _friend_), I'd hurt you right now." Sam replied, angrily. Tucker smiled knowingly. They quickly walked down the street, seeing FentonWorks ahead. Sam noted that Danni was even lighter then expected. Sam suddenly spoke, "Besides, you seemed pretty eager to carry her, yourself." Tucker ignored him, just this once.

Meanwhile, Jazz entered FentonWorks to see nothing but darkness. Jazz said, "Mom? Dad? Danni? Anyone here?"

Suddenly, the room filled with a strange gas. There was shouting and fighting noises. The smoke cleared...to show Jazz standing there angrily, pouting slightly. The Fenton Xtractor was stuck in her hair. 'We' back up to see Jack and Maddie holding onto her legs. They slowly let go and look up at Jazz in confusion.

Jazz glared and stomped away, "This is _all_ going in the memoir..."

Next moment, Tucker and Sam came in. Sam was still carrying Danni. Tucker smiled, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! Poor Danni, what a school day! She fell right asleep!" The two boys quickly walked up the stairs.

Sam spoke, "We'll just take her up to her room. We know where it is! We'll just...carry her up there with no parental supervision required!" The boys entered Danni's room and shut the door.

Jack glanced after them suspiciously, "Hm..."

"Jack, Danni is _not_ a ghost." Maddie said, "And those boys are trustworthy...err...well, Sam is, at least..."

Jack nodded, "I know..." He glared at Jazz, who was down the hall in the bathroom, attempting to get the Xtractor out of her hair. Jack explained dramatically, "_Jazz is..._"

Danni is lying on her bed, getting some well-deserved rest...until she opened her eyes to see Sam and Tucker over her. Danni moaned, "Oh...how long was I out for?"

"Danni...you were _unconscious_...for _four __days_!" Tucker said, dramatically.

"_What_!?" Danni shrieked, sitting up, "OHMYGAWD!! No...no...what about that ghost!? It's probably hurt so many people...!"

Tucker laughed loudly, "No, just joking." Danni sighed in relief and, to both the goth and techno-geek's surprise, the half-ghost girl didn't get angry at Tucker for his joke. Sure, she sometimes laughed at his jokes, but ones that somehow annoyed her in any was usually caused her to yell at Tucker. Instead, the poor forced-to-be-superhero laid down on the bed again, shaking slightly from the stress.

Sam glared at Tucker, "Knock it _off_, Tucker. This is the _second_ time today you almost got her _killed_!"

"_I_ almost got her killed?" Tucker asked angrily.

"_You're_ the one who _told the ghost it was __me who changed the menu_!" Sam argued.

Tucker stomped towards the door and spun around, "It was all _your_fault! You _had_ to be _unique_! _You're_ the one who changed the menu, and made that ghost angry. _You_ took the meat _away_. And _I'm_ going to get it _back_!" Tucker left the room. He suddenly stuck his head back in and said, "Get well soon, Dan." He left the room quickly.

Sam quickly raced to the door and shouted, "Oh, _yeah_!? YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PAST _ME_, _FIRST_!" He slammed the door shut. The goth boy stuck his head back in and added, "Get some rest. You deserve it." He smiled caringly at Danni (which was really rare for Sam to do) before shutting the door gently.

Danni stared after the boys in shock. She asked, "What's _with_ those two? Oh, well...it'll _all_ be back to normal tomorrow, anyway..."

"Or _not_." Danni said as she stared at the two large groups of protestors. One side of them supported meat, the other supported the veggie menu. Tucker was on the meat side, Sam on the veggie side. Danni continued with a bemused expression, "Maybe it'll get _worse_..."

In the meat crowd, Tucker shouted, "What do we want!" He stood on a stage.

The meat-wanting protestors responded, "_MEAT_!"

"When do we want it?" Tucker asked the meat-lovers.

"NOW!" The crowd shouted.

On the veggie side, Sam was chanting, with the crowd, "Veggies now! Veggies forever! Veggies now! Veggies forever!" She stood on a bus.

Tucker and Sam jumped off the stage/bus respectively and ran over to Danni. Danny frowned, "You organized two protests in one night?"

"Meat-eaters, babe. Always ready to fight." Tucker glared at Sam.

Danni would _usually_ glare, snap, or get annoyed at him (maybe even possibly hit him) for calling her 'babe', but she was too stressed over the fight between the two boys _and_ that Lunch Lady ghost was still loose. Sure, the boys had their arguments but this...was a little _too _much...

"Yeah? Well, _vegetarians_ can work much faster because we don't need to prepare our meals!" Sam glared back at Tucker.

Danni frowned, "Aren't you two going a _little_ _too_ far with this?'

Tucker looked at Danni, "_No_ choice, D. You're either with _me_..."

"Or you're _against __him_!" Sam finished. Both boys towered over Danni, who ducked down in fear.

They both shouted, "So _who's side are you_ _on_!?" Danni opened her mouth to answer when her ghost sense went off. There was a roar.

The trio and the huge crowd of protestors (...of doom!) looked over to see a truck filled with meat products explode. Everyone watched as the meat formed a huge meat tower in the field.

Tucker shouted, dramatically, "Meat! _Why_ have you _betrayed_ me!?" Sam rolled his eyes at this remark while Danni giggled softly at the techno-geek's joke. The crowd watched as the meat tower suddenly formed into a _huge_ meat monster, like the one the day before, but much, much bigger.

The meat monster smirked, "It's _lunch time_!" Everyone screamed and began to run, except the trio.

Danni looked up at the meat monster with a fearful expression, "Boys; I _think_ _now's_ a good time to make up!"

The two boys sighed and reluctantly hugged each other. Then they realized this was indirectly hugging Danni and cheered up a little. They still glared at each other through the hug, though. There was a flash in the middle and two white rings formed around them. One went up and the other went down. They did nothing to Tucker or Sam.

Once the boys backed away, Danni Phantom was standing there with a determined expression and her fists clenched. Danni then took off running and flew up into the air.

Meanwhile, Jazz was speaking to a goth boy, "Spike, you need to open up! Speak with your parents!" She grinned, "I mean, it's not like they're going to _attack you_ or anything!" As if on cue, a green net suddenly trapped Jazz and began to move across the ground towards some bushes. 'Spike' just watched her being dragged off, unamused.

Jack grinned, "I've got her! And the Fenton Grappler's working like a charm!"

"I don't understand..." Maddie said. "If Jazz is a _ghost_; why doesn't she just _phase through the net_?" **(A/N: Does this hint that Jack and Maddie didn't have ghost-prove nets at this point in the show?...Duh...)**

Jazz growled and pulled the net off, "Because I _am __not a ghost_! You've _gassed me_, _attacked_ me, _captured_ me, and the _worst part_? You brought me away from Spike before he had his _breakthrough_! What have you got to _say_ for yourselves!?"

There was a short pause before Jack pulled out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Jazz, 'Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!' The thermos made a whining noise and started to glow...then nothing. Jack then began shaking it, "Darn thing still doesn't work..." Jazz's eye twitched.

Back with Danni, she was hovering in front of the meat monster, at it's stomach. She stared at it in fear. How was she going to fight _that_? The meat monster swiped a hand at her. Danni dodged the slap, then an uppercut, then another slap, and back up away from the meat monster. Putting on a determined expression, she dashed forward and did a high kick that sent the meat monster onto it's face on the ground.

Tucker and Sam grinned at each other. Tucker said, "She really _is_ getting better."

Danni grinned at them and waved before turning her head in the meat monsters direction. To be sent flying high into the sky by a punch! Sam gasped, "Danni! I hope she can take a punch!"

There was a plane flying overhead. Inside, a stewardess handed a man a glass of water. She smiled at him, "Here's your water, sir." Suddenly, Danni phased up through the table coming out from the seat in front of the man and the half-ghost went flying up and through the roof. The man and stewardess stared after her with wide-eyes. Danni phased back down and on the way back down, grabbed the glass of water.

"Tha-tha-th-thanks!" Danni added, turning the glass and water intangible with her through the bottom of the plane. The man and stewardess stared after her and then at each other in shock. Danni dived down through the air, her legs fused together to form a tail as she flew down. She drank some of the water and then splashed the rest in her face before throwing the empty glass to the side. The water didn't do much, but it did refresh her a bit. Only a bit.

Danni narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, aiming her arms forward as she dashed full speed into the meat monster, causing a humongous explosion of meat.

Jazz glared at Jack. The older Fenton looked at her, then at the thermos and hesitated before smiling. He spoke, "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth, will turn my back on ghosts." Jack turned so his back was turned from the explosion caused by Danni. Jazz's back was already to said explosion and Maddie was looking at Jack in surprise, so even she didn't see the explosion.

There was a large crater left over by the explosion. Piles of meat were everywhere. The protestors were long gone. Sam and Tucker were unable to be seen. Danni Phantom climbed up from the crater, holding her right shoulder with her left hand in pain. The Lunch Lady was hovering in front of her. The Lunch Lady spoke, 'Oh dear, what a mess. Are you alright?'

Danni blinked, "Uh, ya'. I-I-I thi-think s-so." _Darn, stuttering _again

The Lunch Lady got angry, "Too bad! _You_ being _ok_ is _not_ part of my _BALANCED DIET OF __DOOM_!" She held up her hands and they glowed with energy. Danni watched as a few of the meat piles became a group of mini-meat monsters!

Danni then jumped at them and aimed a leg. The meat monsters surrounded her, but Danni unleashed a full 360 spin kick that defeated them all, making them meat piles again. Danni smirked and stuck a dramatic pose while crouched down. The smirk disappeared as she heard a strange noise. There were a few popping noises and the meat piles reformed into meat monsters again!

Danni stared, "D-d-di-di-didn't see th-that c-c-c-coming." Two white rings formed at her waist. One went up and the other went down. Then...Danni Fenton looked down at herself, "'R_that_!" The group meat monsters surrounded her again and grabbed her arms and legs.

"Get off! GET...OFF!" Danni shouted as she tried to wrestle herself away from them. They easily overpowered the ghost-powerless (at the moment) girl and lifted her into the air. Danni yelped as she was lifted into the air by the legs. Danni growled, "You're just lucky this shirt hasn't fallen off and I'm wearing jeans, you freaks!" She glared at the meat monsters who just smirked at her. Danni sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance. She pouted, "This sucks..."

Jack continued, looking at the thermos, 'And this thermos can't capture ghosts, because ghosts don't exist.' He looked down at the ground, ashamed. He threw the thermos over his shoulder with amazing strength. It went flying higher, higher...and into Danni. It hit the youngest Fenton in the face before she managed to catch it in her arms.

"The Fenton Thermos?" Danni asked, confused, "But...how am I goin' to get it to work?"

Suddenly, the meat monsters _dropped_ her! Purposely or not, who cares?

Danni screamed and looked up...well...down, actually. She was falling head first..._towards the ground_! She could see her parents and Jazz briefly but didn't really care. She said to herself, "Change back...change..._back_!"

Two white rings appeared vertically along her body. One went left and the other went right, transforming Fenton to Phantom. Danni's fearful expression, once the transformation was complete, became a determined one. She smirked slightly, trying to ignore the pain from the transformation. It hurt more since it had been faster, which is why she usually let the transformation drag out in time.

Jack was still standing there. Jazz stared at Jack in surprise. Jack smiled softly, about to speak...when suddenly, Danni Phantom floated down and through the ground. She shouted, "Thanks f-f-for the ther-the-the-therm-thermos!"

Jack stared, "A stuttering ghost girl?..._Ghost girl_! I was right! I was right! You were wrong! Ghosts exist, ghost ex_ist_! HA! I never doubted it for a _second_!" Jack grinned proudly. Jazz scowled. Jack was suddenly hit by the meat monsters, now just meat piles again.

Meanwhile, Danni phased up from the ground to confront the Lunch Lady.

When the ghost saw the Fenton Thermos, she growled, "No! Soup isn't on the menu today!"

"I'm changin' the menu...permanently!" Danni retorted with a glare. _Hey, stuttering is gone again! _ She looked down at the thermos and gave it a pleading look, ''Pl-please w-w-wo-work...?" _Never mind._ She uncapped the thermos and aimed it at the Lunch Lady.

She pressed the button on the thermos. A glow radiated from Danni and into the thermos, causing it to activate. A blue beam of energy left the thermos, causing Danni to bounce back in the air a few feet. The beam of energy caught the Lunch Lady and sucked her into the thermos. The Lunch Lady screamed until she was finally inside the thermos. Danni capped the thermos and sighed in relief. Two light blue rings transformed Danni Phantom back into Fenton.

Danni walked over to the ruins of the stage from earlier that the meat protesters were at. Sam and Tucker came up from under the banner. The goth boy looked around, "What happened? Where's the ghost?"

Danni smiled slyly and held up the Fenton Thermos, "My parents have their _moments_..."

As if on cue, the Fenton Finder was heard, "**Ghost ahead.**" Danni hid the thermos behind her back as the rest of her family walked up. Jack was covered in meat. The Fenton Finder said, once Jack turned the finder towards Danni, "**Ghost found. You'd have to be some sort of **_**idiot**_** to **_**not**_** notice the ghosts **_**directly**_** in front of you.**" Jack looked up from the Finder and at Danni. The youngest Fenton waved and smiled cheerfully. Jack frowned.

Danni spoke, "Oh, sorry, dad...you just missed 'er." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder with her free hand.

Jack shouted, "_We've got a runner_!" And he and Maddie dashed off.

Jazz scowled, "Back to square one..." She stomped off.

Sam looked at Danni, "So...you _aren't_ going to tell them?"

"No." Danni smiled, "I finally figure out what these powers 'er for. They make me—!"

"In a _world_...of trouble." Mr. Lancer finished, stepping forward. Screen fades out.

Screen fades in to see...Danni, Sam, and Tucker behind Casper High, near a dumpster, each holding brooms. Danni used hers to move some meat across the ground. Mr. Lancer barked out, using a mega-phone, "Foley! Pick up that turfwich!"

Tucker holds up a grass on a bun with a frown. He plugged his nose, "With my _hands_?"

"Manson! Pick up that t-bone!" Lancer ordered through the mega-phone.

"With my _hands_?" Sam growled, holding up the t-bone with a disgusted look on his face.

Paulina was leaning on the dumpster as Danni walked by it, sweeping some meat beside. Paulina laughed at her. Danni glared and put a hand innocently on the dumpster. Both she and the dumpster glowed with blue energy and went intangible, causing the meat to 'mysteriously' fall onto Paulina. Paulina screamed, "F-Fenton...some _help_ here!"

"Whatever ya' say, Pauli'..." Danni looks at 'us' and smiled. "Whatever you say..." Her eyes glow green. The screen goes dark in a circle shape around her face.

————————————————————————————————

All misspellings in Danni's sentences are _**intentional**_. Yes, _intentional_. I put the missing letters in the word in brackets after the word. 'Cause** (be) **I'm nice like that. :)

...Danni talks weirdly...(in case you haven't noticed. I _really_ don't know why. I guess I wanted to make her different from her male counterpart more and more. shrugs

Danni also seems to have a thing for nicknames. Sam Sammie, Pauli' Paulina, Tucker will be 'Tayie' in some 'episodes', to his embarrassment.

Also, there's a slight side-story to Danni's powers; it actually hurts to go ghost. Only a bit, but she'll get used to it. Hehhehheh...oh, and note that it only hurts for her to go from Fenton to Phantom, since she isn't used to her ghost form yet and Phantom's DNA replacing her human self hurts. I guess. I dunno. XD I just thought it would hurt for your whole DNA to be changed at such a fast pace.

Oh, and her friends don't know that it hurts her to go ghost, but they'll find out eventually. I dunno when. Maybe Reign Storm... or another one of the TV movies...aw, well.

I also had Danni have a slight stuttering problem when she spoke while in ghost form in this episode, but made this problem be resolved when she showed determination and confidence in her powers, if only to save Sam. (The next day she stuttered again as Danni Phantom when she was fighting the meat monster). She will stutter a bit throughout the first season of this series, and a few times in the second. She might still have it a few times in season three, though only when she doesn't even have a bit of confidence in her powers at that moment.

Running Gags: 1) The Fenton Finder leading the Fentons to Danni. 2) The Lunch Lady offering various foods to our heroes. 3) The Lunch Lady changing from being caring and calm into angry and PMS-ing.


	2. Apology for This Story's Hiatus

Dear readers,

Sorry, but this story is, from now to the end of time itself (for Clockwork, ya' know?), on a _permanent hiatus_. Ohnoes! Don't worry, I'll write future gender-benders (some that may surprise you…) since I'm a huge GB-fanboy. Man, it's fun gender-bending characters. Seriously. Femme!Danny ('Danni') is fun to write about, being mostly just an older Dani.

Yesh.

If _anyone_ wants to adopt this story, just send a review. First one to call it, gets it. Yay for you! If somebody actually adopts this story, they can do whatever they want with it. I honestly hope that somebody with _some_ writing experience adopts it, but hey, free country—internet. The person that ends up with this story can use the first chapter. I might also post a few unfinished!chapters for you (the adoptee) to work with as well.

Sorry,

Dpphan333


End file.
